


La primera mujer

by another_Hero



Category: Mami - Fandom, Mami - Una mujer ideal, Una mujer ideal
Genre: F/F, la serie no existe y aquí estoy escribiendo fic para ella sálvenme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: Después del divorcio, Claudia viene a la casa de Olivia
Relationships: Olivia Bordonaba/Claudia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La primera mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente estás sufriendo como yo por la falta del resto de la serie. No tengo tiempo para escribirlo todo, pero su reunión sí. Espero que te ayude lol
> 
> Claudia probablemente tiene apellido, pero no lo recuerdo

En estos siete meses, no has hablado con Claudia, no realmente, no como has querido. Le enviaste la información que encontraste del fotógrafo, y después más cuando la tuviste, pero sin esperar respuestas. Las que recibiste fueron cortas y corteses. Una noche, muy tarde, te preguntó por qué la seguías ayudando. Le recordaste que esas fotos se habían tomado por tus ventanas, y en seguida te arrepentiste de decirlo. Cualquiera violación que tú habías experimentado no se acercó a la que le causaste a Claudia. La maldición de la periodista, dijiste, que al saber un poco, inmediatamente comenzaste a buscar más. Era una penitencia, absolutamente, pero no querías que ella lo reconociera así. Crees que supo.

No hablar con Claudia no debería de ser difícil. Habían pasado veinticinco años sin hablar después de la prepa. No fuiste tú quien le enviaste la invitación a la fiesta; no tenías su número antes de que llegó a tu casa en la noche. Tres días juntas no eran suficientes para darte el derecho de extrañarla. Por eso saliste esta noche. Por eso tienes una mujer contigo cuando llegas a tu edificio. Y si ella es blanca con pelo ondulado y un mentón pequeño, pues, ¿quién va a notar?

Has soñado tanto con Claudia en los meses pasados que cuando la ves en las escaleras fuera de tu puerta, piensas que no puede ser real. Te paras y la miras por demasiado tiempo sin saludarla, sin presentarla a la mujer que tienes contigo, cuyo nombre—sí, lo recuerdas, es Euge. Claudia la nota, y se levanta, y te preocupas que vaya a salir. A Euge, dices, “Buenas noches.”

Ella ha entendido; ella no quiere entrar en esto. Se va sin despedirse.

Claudia no la mira saliendo y no te pregunta nada de la visitante. Se acerca a ti. Crees que la puedes sentir desde un metro, el calor y la posibilidad de su cuerpo. Pero pronto te está tocando, los hombros y la nuca en sus manos, tus caderas en las caderas suyas, y todavía no te has movido. Lo experimentas como si ella fuera la primera mujer que jamás te tocara—y la fue, y la es. Cuando te muerde el labio en vez de empezar con un simple beso, sabes que algo ha cambiado con ella; cuando oyes el gemido que produces en respuesta, sabes que tienen que entrar en la casa. Pero entonces te está besando en serio, con esa concentración que siempre ha tenido. Y la agarras, la espalda y los hombros y la cintura y el culo y los brazos y las caderas y la espalda, y tu boca la pide y la pide, y ella tiene una mano firmemente en tu pelo y te lame el interior de la mejilla y tú olvidas que hay un mundo fuera de Claudia. Te caes a la pared y ella te sigue, riendo, separándose por un momento para respirar y sonreír. Su cara está roja y radiante y la tienes, en este momento, en tus brazos, y ella dice, “Estoy libre.” Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, y puedes respirar un poco más, pero quieres verla. “Yo no sabía, Oli. Estoy _libre_.”

Te sientes—¿orgullo? Tu pecho está lleno de flores para ella, y tu boca se ha puesto asimétrica y suave. Abres la puerta y ella espera mientras la cierras, y te sigue con una mano en tu pierna. Eso no tiene sentido pero lo entiendes porque tú también no quieres desconectarte de ella. Le ofreces agua, pero no llegan a la cocina; se quedan mirándose en la parte superior de la escalera. El apartamento está oscuro—todavía no has abierto las cortinas desde enterarte de la foto—pero todo el poco de luz que hay brilla en su cara.

“Oli,” dice. Y, “tengo que agradecerte.”

Te separas de ella, manos al lado y abajo. Tomas un paso atrás. No quieres enfrentarte a tu culpa; no quieres besos de gracias. Pensaste—¿lo vas a admitir? Pensaste que te quería. Pensaste que ustedes podrían tener la capacidad madura de escogerse, que con mucha suerte quizás traerían los sentimientos del primer amor a sus vidas en el presente como adultas con sus propios apartamentos. 

“¿Y los niños?” dices, porque tienes que decir algo.

“Los tengo la mayoría del tiempo. Por eso no vine antes.”

“Bien, qué bien.”

“Oli,” y te está tocando los brazos, “no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero—pues, te debo—gracias. De verdad.”

“No me debes nada.” No quieres que haga todo esto por deber. “Es que te compliqué la vida, y la traté de reparar.” Que no fue la primera vez—eso no dices. Que eres más capaz, en tu vida corriente, de expiar—eso no dices.

Se jala a ti. “Lo quise. El beso.” Te besa la garganta, y temblas. “Y la más que reparaste, Oli.” Te lame la garganta, aquí en el pasillo de tu apartamento, completamente vestida. No puede ser sólo gratitud—

Tienes la fuerza para decir, “Y viniste para decirme gracias, ¿o qué?”

“No,” dice, y crees que tú no has dejado de temblar, pero ella está perfectamente tranquila. Mentiste, una mentira requerida, cuando le dijiste que se veía igual. Se ve como una mujer que ha vivido décadas sin ti. Y tras ellas, aquí está en tu casa. No puedes dejar de mirarla. Quieres catologar los cambios. Más importante, necesitas memorizar su rostro actual, por si se va. “Vine para decirte que estoy libre, y estoy lista, si me quieres.”

Ella no está nerviosa. Sabe que nunca has podido decirle que no. La encierras en tus brazos. “Sí, te quiero,” le dices al cuello.

Tendrán que conocerse en el presente; tendrán que hablar de qué quieren y qué se pueden ofrecer. Ya no son niñas con sus vidas abiertas. Pero Claudia se está quitando la chaqueta y colgándola como si la casa fuera suya. Está caminando por el pasillo, girándose a mirarte, ni tímida ni juguetona ni cierta. Soñabas en la prepa con esta circunstancia, una casa vacía y ustedes dos. Soñabas por los siete meses pasados con esta circunstancia, encontrar a Claudia como sorpresa y enterar que te deseaba todavía. Qué improbable que ha pasado—pero ya que la tienes, no la puedes fallar. Ella sabe dónde está tu cama, y no la vas a dejar ir sola.


End file.
